dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ethaniel
Thanks for staying Thanks for staying. =) --Cizagna (Talk) 02:30, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Rowspan in profession page curious why you move the row span from the heather row to the first row? Extra things also i have been working on a skin if you could test it and tell me you opinion on that on my talk page. To install it just copy all the information between the nowiki tags or copy all the "pre" box (with clicking on the edit) to your monobook User:Ethaniel/monobook.css, then save it and refresh your cache so they load properly (if you are using firefox you will need to close all the windows that have wikia or it will not display). --Cizagna (Talk) 04:21, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :Saw that you remove now from your monobook, did you like it? dislike it? comments on improve? --Cizagna (Talk) 01:30, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Sortable Mines table You can now sort on whatever column you want. I made X and Y coords separate, so you can change from default X sort to Y sort, which gives the result you want or am I wrong? --Lirielle 01:24, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :Wouh, it's incredible! Thank you very much for this new feature =)! — Ethaniel 15:57, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :There is a bug on how the columns get sorted with the links im trying to look at it so that you know btw hows the frech wiki going?. --Cizagna (Talk) 16:47, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Red Wyrmling Can you check the edit by 201.75.234.195 - I don't know if this IP is yours and, if not, whether the edits are realistic or not. Thx --Lirielle 10:23, 11 October 2007 (UTC) : This contribution is not mine, and I always write a summary explaining my contribution. : These values seem realistic for me (more exactly, if I would have to give an approximate value for the intelligence of Red Wyrmling level 5 based of the damage I remember when mine was level 5, I would have told around 50). : But I'll continue my precise and irrefutable measurements on summons, I expect to analyse level 3 and 4 of my Red Wyrmling tonight. : Ethaniel 12:45, 11 October 2007 (UTC) : Hem, in fact, my Red Wyrmling was getting back to level 1 (60'000 kamas for Science ^^) in order to test its Terrifying Cry (and it's not easy). : Thus, I think there will be days or even weeks before a finish all tests on the Red Wyrmling (and I've all other summons to test also)... : Ethaniel 19:07, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :: There is no need to test for the characteristics of a spell. We find all info we need in the game files. This is why I edited your recent changes. --Lirielle 19:15, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::: Huho, it can be found in the game files õ_O??? How? Where? ::: And thus, why was Terrifying Cry a stub article before a re-write it? ::: Ethaniel 19:31, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Huh? It wasn't a stub AFAIK... --Lirielle 21:02, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::::: Hem, even if there wasn't any stub banner, please take a look at the version of Terrifying Cry just before I edit it: no clear presentation, very few informations, false informations (“damage reduction bewitchment”, “is linear”), etc. ::::: Thus, there were obviously no info taken from the game files... ::::: But what interests me is “how extract info from the game files?” ::::: Thank you =) — Ethaniel 22:07, 13 October 2007 (UTC) : In fact, the values of 201.75.234.195 were totally wrong, they are now corrected. — Ethaniel 12:25, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Summons You asked: does not have the summoned Tofu to be externalized too. The answer is yes (it's on my Todo list.) Feel free to implement the changes (in fact, as you're more knowledgeable than me to that respect, I'd be glad if you did). For summons with the same name as a monster add ' (summon)' to their names for disambiguation. The Tofu (summon) page already exists but is empty. TIA --Lirielle 09:20, 16 October 2007 (UTC) : I can't do it for the moment, I can only make some little changes: I'm a bad boy editing this wiki from office ^^"... I'll do it tonight. — Ethaniel 09:30, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Osmadas spells Hi Ethaniel do you know if casting Bears Cry and then Wolfs fang will create a different damage oppose to casting Wolfs fang and then Bears Cry? --Cizagna (Talk) 16:01, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :Hi Cizagna :No, the result is exactly the same. :If you can read french, I wrote this article which can be usefull (I don’t know if the formulas are on the wiki): http://forums.jeuxonline.info/showpost.php?p=15242537 :The summonings’ characteristics are those I have already written here ^^… :Ethaniel 16:08, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks --Cizagna (Talk) 19:01, 16 December 2007 (UTC) merging idea Hi, well we had a visit from a french wiki user Forum:Translate topic in french (for a "french dofuswikia") he was asking for translate permisions i took a bold step and ask if he could see if there is a chance for the 2 wikis to merge their french wiki (around 7000 articles) with the one you founded (742 articles) would like your opinion on this, if you like it maybe you could do the talking with them, if a consensus to merge the 2 wikis is met i can then work with a staff to see the merging --Cizagna (Talk) 17:53, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Hem, the french Dofus Wikia was not founded by me but by Fenn in February 2006, but he abandoned it a few months later. :I only asked the Wikia staff for admin rights in August 2006, in order to remade the Wikia from scratch (the former version was totally messy). :But I had to abandon it in beginning 2007 because of all my work I have in my guild (we are leading the role play on our server). :Fortunately, Fenn came back on his Wikia and is now working again on it. :Thus, Fenn is the only one to be asked about this merging, I was nothing but an interim admin ^^"… :Ethaniel 17:48, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::mmm he has not edit the wiki since May thats why i asked you =p since you are active (mostly here at the english) i will chat with staff to see what are their ideas on this --Cizagna (Talk) 17:33, 27 December 2007 (UTC)